WoF Fanfic: Queen Glory's Diary 3.0
NOTE: THIS IS A FANFICTION BY GLORY455. IT CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY PERMISSION. PLEASE DO NOT RANDOMLY EDIT THIS OR I WILL BITE YOU. Note #2: Why 3.0? This was originally a blog post on the Wings of Fire (not fanon) Wiki. (version 1.0) Then, it was moved to this wiki, but also as a blog post. (version 2.0) This is version 3.0. It is recommended that you check the other 2 pages for past comments. (most are on the first version) '' _______________________________________________________________________________________TOP SECRET RAINWING NOTES!!! (nice job if you even managed to get your eyes on this...) Like every diary, this will be updated every once in a while, once or twice every week? Maybe more often if I have time. Ah... There's nothing like a bit of writing after a tiring day of visits and being queen. Notes: * THIS IS MY VERY FIRST PROPER FANFIC. * This will be updated pretty frequently. Come back often! * I might collaborate with Compassionate-sunny and maybe AnimusUnleased to created more POVs of this RP. Right now Matau99 is creating Morrowseer's POV of this fanfic. June 4, 2014 Why haven't I thought of this before! I can make a movie theater for some entertainment in the village! RainWings can change their scale colors and draw patterens on them, so they can be like a screen in a theater! There can be, like, 5 or 6 RainWings in a room with patterns going over their scales to seem like a movie! I got to try that out! Right. What I really had to write down was what happened at the dragonet school, before I got off topic talking about theaters. This time I've decided to go while I'm be invisible, and find out what's going on. I got inside when a small dragonet was coming out, so nobody noticed. In one of the classrooms, I spotted Kinkajou. The dragonets were having recess, playing games and flying around. Peril sat in a corner reading a stone scroll with Clay. I inched a bit closer to Kinkajou, and she was talking to her friend about.... about.... me! Wait... "Oh, the Queen of RainWings? She's so bossy and sarcastic!" I turned around to Peril's corner and realized that she was now chatting with Clay. I took her hot scroll (only SandWing hot) and watched the surprised expression on other dragonets in the room as the scroll lifted over and knocked Kinkajou on the back. She screamed, and then jumped as a royal red RainWing flickeinred to sight out of seemingly nowhere. TO BE CONTINUED June 3, 2014 I wonder if RainWings can write words on their scales. Since we can change our scale colors, can we change individual ones? If only I’ve thought of that when I was chained up next to Kinkajou. I could have communicated with her by writing words all over my scales. Well, Jambu is being the same ridiculous pink dragon as he always is. I’m starting to form a council of Mangrove, Jambu, and some other candidates to help me make decisions, as suggested by Tsunami. This day’s trip to the school has been tougher than usual, flying though the strong winds, I’m very tired right now, so I’ll continue this tomorrow… June 2, 2014 I just came back from another tour around the village. Nothing peculiar. And also, Kinkajou seems to be possessed by Sunny the last time I’ve seen her. It seems like she caught a weird looking lobster on a field trip to the sea. Totally interesting. I’ve always wondered what would happen if an animus had enchanted this book. Could it write in itself? I don’t know if we will ever find out… will we? –The glitched rainforest computer I don’t want to find out, not with Anemone at risk of losing her soul. Lately we have been discussing if we should destroy the tunnels to the Kingdom of Sand and the Night Kingdom. I think we can leave them as they are, and clearly post some notices and signs above. The one to the Night Kingdom should be blocked off to prevent any curious dragonets to wander into the land of lava. And with peace restored, Queen Thorn is letting some RainWings have their sun time on a small part of the desert. Anyway, I have to tell this to my council and we’ll decide later. On one talon, those animus tunnels seem perfectly safe and like a perfectly fine shortcut, but on the other, you never know what the cost of traveling through them may be. I don’t want to have any one of my dragons lose their soul finding out. I’m visiting the school the other dragonets (of destiny) have made pretty often, like, whenever I have time to go. Recently the classes went on a trip to the Mud Kingdom. Half of the students threw up, according to Clay. Only the MudWings seemed to enjoy it, but it was also a fascination to the other dragonets to find this brownish sticky goopy substance. Clay also said that the students try to avoid Starflight’s class, who always bores the students half to death. Well, typical Starflight. Take it or leave it. Some of the younger dragonets are starting to learn how to fly. None of them can keep up with Ember ''(sorry if he’s your character, I NEED A SKYWING NAME!), the SkyWing that’s only 3 years old.'' Tsunami was having a little trouble with the dragonets’ battle training, making sure that they can’t hurt one another, so I let Mastermind free if he would swear to make a few dummy dragons to practice biting and attacking on and a few sets of armor and padding so that the dragonets can fight each other without getting hurt, and if he would never hurt RainWings again. The RainWings also need that equipment for their training, so they agreed to let Mastermind free.'' June 1, 2014 Most RainWings are the total opposite of Tsunami. Not aggressive, not willing to fight, and totally passive. At least there's no one making fun of my "magical death spit" anymore. Blech. I wonder if it can corrode snail or turtle shells. Anyway, I don’t really want to find out trying. I’ve been visiting Clay’s school quite often lately, and it’s going pretty well. Kinkajou’s still doing fine, apart from that failed whoopee cushion on Peril’s rock “bed”. Three moons, she was so upset when it burned! Ruling a tribe is tiring. Especially one that you’re trying to change completely. It’s been only three weeks after the war ended, and I don’t think there will be any challengers soon. This is the most loyal tribe I’ve ever seen! No orders are questioned, and I’m not being intimidating at all! It’s like, suddenly you come into this tribe that you know nearly nothing about, and then you’re like the most important dragon in the entire tribe! Anyway, nothing interesting seems to be happening around here. Yet. Who knows? Maybe some groups of rebel IceWings will pop out of nowhere and attack. Just thinking about it makes be bare my fangs and change my scales to red. At least our defense is going well. Anyhow, we’ll see. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)